Fanfictions
by Mag-San
Summary: ONE SHOT YAOI-GAY Yuki retrouve Shuichi dans son bureau en train de faire mumuse sur son ordinateur...


**Genre :** Shonen ai, humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gravitation ne sont pas à moi (pffff j'ai l'impression de me répéter...)

**Note de l'auteur :** Juste une p'tite fic humoristique pour passer le temps (en attendant la suite de ma fic) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Vous pouvez me laisser une p'tite réview, ça fait toujours plaisir hé hé.

**A savoir :** je suis une catastrophe intersidérale en orthographe donc ne soyez pas trop durs SNIFFFFFFFFFF. J'ai modifié pour "sangsue" loool

* * *

Shuichi installé devant l'ordinateur portable de Yuki, le menton posé au creux de sa main, semblait lire quelque chose avec avidité. Tantôt riant, tantôt pleurnichant, le jeune homme était complètement absorbé par sa lecture.

Lorsque Yuki entra dans sa pièce préférée, une tasse de café fumante à la main, il trouva le chanteur assis, dans SON fauteuil, en train de lire Dieu savait quoi sur SON ordinateur, le coude posé sur SON bureau.

Serrant la mâchoire, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rose et le balancer hors de la pièce. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse toucher à ses affaires et encore moins à son ordinateur. Connaissant ce jeune idiot, il était bien capable d'effacer toute une année de travail en cliquant sur un simple bouton.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Dit la voix dangereusement douce de Yuki qui se tenait maintenant au dessus de Shuichi.

Shuichi frissonna. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire volte face pour imaginer le regard assassin de l'écrivain posé sur lui.

- Yuki-kun, ne te met pas en colère. Fit Shuichi précipitamment en se ratatinant sur son siège. Je n'ai pas touché à ton travail, je te le promets ! Je fais juste quelques recherches sur internet.

Yuki souleva un sourcil surpris. Entendre les mots « recherche » et « internet » dans une même phrase sortir de la bouche de cet imbécile congénital sonnait dangereusement faux.

Shuichi leva son visage vers lui le regard brillant, la bouche en cul de poule et dit innocemment.

- Dis mon Yuki-kun, tu veux bien que je reste encore un peu, j'aimerais finir ce que je suis en train de lire.

Yuki ferma les yeux un instant et compta jusqu'à 10 afin de réfréner ses envies meurtrières. Il détestait plus que tout quand le jeune homme aux cheveux rose lui faisait cette tête là…

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Minauda Shuichi qui cette fois s'était tourné complètement vers son amant et se frottait à lui à la manière d'un chat errant quémandant un peu de nourriture.

Yuki asséna un bon coup de point sur la tête du jeune chanteur en s'exclamant.

- D'accord mais cesse de te frotter à moi comme ça imbécile !

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Yukiiiiiiiiii tu es si gentil ! Ronronna Shuichi les yeux humides d'émotion.

Il porta de nouveau son attention vers l'écran d'ordinateur et se remit à lire avec entrain.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lis ? Demanda Yuki en avalant une gorgée de son café.

Shuichi se tourna vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

- Biensûr, ça te concerne aussi. Je lis des fanfictions.

Yuki fronça les sourcils. « Des fanfictions » qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

- En quoi ça me concerne ? Marmonna Yuki qui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il en était.

- Oh mais c'est que toi et moi en sommes les héros ! Fit Shuichi tout excité.

Le jeune chanteur se leva et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même en expliquant :

- Tu sais, notre histoire d'amour passionne un bon nombre de fans !

« Fans ? Fans de qui ? » Se demanda l'écrivain. « Et quelle histoire d'amour ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Shuichi vint de nouveau se coller à son amant les yeux embués de larmes en disant :

- Tout le monde pense que nous formons un très beau couple. Ils écrivent des histoires avec nous comme héros. Si tu savais mon Yuki qu'est-ce que c'est beau ce qu'ils écrivent. Larmoya le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose.

Yuki essayait d'écarter le chanteur avec sa seule main qui restait de libre, en vain.

- Ma fic préférée est celle où tu me demandes en mariage le jour Noël et que…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ramassis de conneries ? S'étrangla Yuki en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner du jeune chanteur. Mais celui-ci s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue.

- Ce ne sont pas des « conneries » mon Yuki. Fit Shuichi en faisant la moue. C'est une excellente idée ! Quand est-ce que tu me demanderas en mariage ? Hein ? Hein mon Yuki ? Quand ?

- Probablement dans une autre vie ! S'exclama Yuki. Arrête de me coller !

Loin d'écouter son amant, Shuichi entoura le cou de l'écrivain de ses bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser.

- Mon Yuki-kun je t'aime mwaaa. Pleurnicha Shuichi.

Puis souriant à nouveau, le chanteur s'éloigna de Yuki et se mit à sautiller joyeusement en déclarant :

- En plus en lisant ces fictions j'ai trouvé des idées pour réaliser quelques uns de tes fantasmes !

- Nani? S'exclama Yuki les yeux écarquillés. Mes quoi ?

Shuichi se mit à rougir à la manière d'une écolière, son index posé sur ses lèvres.

- Ne sois pas timide mon Yuki-kun, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Il y a notamment cette histoire où je me travestis en lycéenne (cf : histoire de Shizuka Kurai), tu sembles vraiment apprécier ce genre de…

- Urusai ! S'exclama Yuki. T'es complètement cinglé !

L'écrivain posa sa tasse sur l'étagère, et s'avança vers Shuichi, le regard dur.

- Encore un mot… et je te ferais regretté d'être né… grogna l'écrivain.

- Mais Yuki…

- Je t'interdis de lire à nouveau ces histoires à dormir debout ! Fit l'écrivain d'un air mauvais.

Shuichi resta pétrifié un moment ne sachant plus quoi dire. Un hoquet se fit soudain entendre.

- Oh mes aïeux… marmonna Yuki qui savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YUKI T'ES MECHANT !

Le jeune chanteur se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes devant la mine déconfite de l'écrivain qui se maudit d'en être arrivé là. Il porta sa main à son front. Son mal de crâne semblait vouloir refaire surface. Ce sale gosse allait finir par le tuer…

- Ecoute Shuichi. Fit Yuki d'un ton plus posé. Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire ce genre de choses, c'est pour ton bien. Ce qui se passe entre nous n'a rien avoir avec toutes ces histoires tu comprends.

- Mais… mais… hoqueta Shuichi, je les trouvent très belles moi ces histoires.

L'écrivain soupira. Il s'approcha du chanteur et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Peut-être qu'elles le sont mais ce ne sont que des fictions… murmura Yuki.

Shuichi oublia bien vite ses larmes, succombant au charme incontestable de son amant. Il aimait tellement que Yuki le prenne ainsi dans ses bras.

Voyant que le chanteur avait cessé ses jérémiades, Yuki décida de passer à l'étape suivante qui consistait à lui faire oublier toutes ces absurdités. Il veillerait à ce que celui-ci ne lise jamais plus une histoire les concernant. C'était bien trop dangereux pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas que Shuichi se mette à faire des trucs plus dingues encore que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire sinon, il deviendrait fou.

L'écrivain pencha son visage vers celui de Shuichi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme il s'y attendait, le chanteur s'abandonna complètement. Intérieurement, Yuki jubilait. Voir son amant succomber si facilement à son contact lui procurait une certaine fierté. Forçant le barrage des ses lèvres, Yuki approfondit son baiser, serrant plus étroitement Shuichi contre lui. Le chanteur de son côté entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'écrivain afin de mieux goûter à ses lèvres.

Lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent, Shuichi était sur un petit nuage. Yuki eu du mal à réprimer un sourire à la vue du visage du jeune chanteur affichant une de ses expressions béate qui lui donnait un air complètement idiot.

- Dit mon Yuki… Murmura Shuichi en se collant à nouveau à son amant. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse un bébé ?

L'écrivain se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette lubie ? Marmonna Yuki serrant la mâchoire en réprimant une soudaine envie de frapper le chanteur.

- C'est que j'ai lu cette histoire où…(cf l'histoire de Patpat)

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Yuki s'écarta de Shuichi le regard brûlant de colère. Il alla débrancher la prise de son modem d'un geste rageur et se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rose en criant.

- JE TE REVOIS ENCORE LE NEZ SUR MON ORDINATEUR ET S'EN EST FINI DE NOUS DEUX T'AS COMPRIS !

**OoOoOoO**

Plus tard… bien plus tard, après que les deux amants eurent terminés leur réconciliation sur l'oreiller, Shuichi se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir fait un rêve étrange.

Il se redressa, les joues rosies au souvenir de son rêve peuplé de bébés Yuki. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était un rêve bien agréable…

Le chanteur porta ensuite son attention vers son amant… qui n'était plus dans le lit.

- Yuki ? Appela Shuichi en direction de la salle de bain. Pas de réponse.

Où pouvait bien être Yuki à une heure pareil se demanda Shuichi. Il se leva et parcourus les pièces de la maison. Enfin, il aperçut un faisceau de lumière dans le bureau de l'écrivain. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et vit son amant, en peignoir assis devant son ordinateur. De la bave se forma au bord des lèvres de Shuichi à la vue de son Yuki arborant cette tenue si sexy.

- Un ramassis de conneries… murmura Yuki d'une voix mauvaise.

Shuichi haussa les sourcils surpris. Il porta son attention sur l'écran et réussi à distinguer le logo du site sur lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller pour lire les fanfictions qu'il aimait tant.

L'écrivain semblait totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Shuichi s'approcha doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas révéler sa présence. Il lut par-dessus l'épaule de Yuki.

Il reconnu l'histoire dans laquelle l'auteur l'avait fait se travestir en écolière. Yuki semblait apprécier le récit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le visage concentré, lisant avec avidité.

Shuichi fit demi tour essayant une nouvelle fois de ne pas se faire repérer. Il alla rejoindre la chambre de Yuki, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Demain je vais dans ma boutique de costume préférée et j'irai acheter cet ensemble… murmura Shuichi d'un air machiavélique. Avec ça, mon Yuki-kun sera tout à moi hé hé…

**FIN**


End file.
